Kuroko no Tangled
by rivaichin
Summary: Bagaimana kehidupanmu sebagai Rapunzel yang diculik oleh nenek sihir dan selama ini mengiranya sebagai ibu-mu? Bagaimana rasanya diam di menara tua tanpa pintu, seorang diri? Bagaimana rasanya ketika seorang pangeran tetapi bukan sepenuhnya pangeran mengubah hidupmu? Bagaimana semua itu rasanya? Rapunzel!Reader based on Tangled Disney. this is crack, so sorry. gimme RnR would you?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Pernah dengar cerita rapunzel? Pasti pernah. Tidak, itu bukan hanya sekedar cerita. Karena cerita itu benar-benar nyata.

Baiklah. Akan ku ceritakan cerita tentang kehidupanku. Rapunzel.

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, **with Tangled Disney plot-story**  
><strong>

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

Pada suatu hari, tetesan cahaya matahari jatuh dari surga. Dan dari situlah, tumbuh sebuah bunga ajaib, yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan orang yang sakit dan terluka.

Tetapi sepertinya keberadaan bunga itu diketahui seorang nenek tua. Yang dari wajahnya bisa saja kalian kira sebagai nenek sihir. Mungkin kalian ingin mengingatnya. Karena nenek tua itu sedikit penting perannya. Sedikit.

Berabad-abad tahun berlalu. Disana dibangun sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan itu dipimpin oleh raja dan ratu yang dicintai oleh masyarakatnya.

Dan sang ratu, akan melahirkan sebuah anak. Tapi ia jatuh sakit. Sangat sakit. Waktunya mungkin sebentar lagi.

Maka dari itu orang-orang hendak mencari, siapa tau mereka menemukan keajaiban. Atau kabar yang mereka dengar mengenai '**magic golden flower**'.

Ah, kalian pasti masih ingat mengenai nenek tua itu bukan? Sudah kubilang dia sedikit penting. Sedikit.

Dibanding membagi hadiah dari sang matahari, ia. Aida Riko lebih memilih untuk menggunakannya untuk kepentingan sendiri, supaya awet muda.

Dan yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menyanyikan lagu spesial.

"_Flower, Gleam and Glow._

_Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse_.

_Bring back what once was mine._

_What once was mine._"

Aida menyanyikan lagu itu dengan cemprengnya. Kau mengerti maksudnya bukan? Dia nenek tua. Suaranya serak. Wajahnya keriput. Terdengar seram mendengarnya menyanyikan lagu itu untuk membuatnya menjadi muda.

Tapi benar saja, begitu ia selesai menyanyikan lagu itu, Aida tampak muda. Segar bugar. Suara serak, kulit keriputnya lenyap begitu saja. Bahkan ia pun terlihat seperti anak tujuh-belasan dengan rambut pendek bewarna coklat terang.

Aneh bin Ajaib, bukan?

Ia menutup bunganya itu dengan semacam tudung saji yang terbuat dari untaian daun yang dililitkan satu sama lain. Lalu ia kabur begitu mendengar banyak sekawanan orang pergi ke tempat itu.

Tanpa sengaja, ia menyenggol tudung saji itu sampai terjatuh, sehingga menampakkan bunga yang mencolok itu kearah para pengawal.

"Kami menemukannya!" Teriak salah satu dari mereka.

Dua pengawal pergi untuk memetik bunga itu sampai ke akarnya, karena mereka mungkin saja takut bunga itu akan mati.

Sedangkan, Aida melihatnya sambil merutuki kecerobohannya yang membuat nasibnya nanti bakal jadi tua bangka tanpa bunga itu.

Bunga itu pun direndam di dalam kendi air. Dan cahaya muncul dari kendi kecil itu.

Sang raja pun langsung meminumi sang ratu dengan air tersebut, perlahan. Dan sang ratu pun sembuh.

Dan lahirlah, seorang putri yang sehat, dengan surai emas yang mengkilau.

Dan Itulah aku. Rapunzel.

Untuk merayakan hari kelahiranku, Raja bersama-sama dengan ratu dan aku yang hanya bisa melihatnya, di gendongan ibuku tentu saja. Menerbangkan lampion terbang ke langit, dan detik selanjutnya diikuti oleh masyarakat sekitar.

Dan momen saat itu, semuanya benar-benar sempurna.

Hingga suatu saat, semuanya berakhir.

"_Flower, gleam and glow._"

Saat aku masih terlelap, aku mendengar seorang wanita bernyanyi. Karena, yah, kalian tau, aku masih kecil sekali untuk mengerti, aku kira itu ibuku, jadi ya sudahlah aku biarkan.

"_Let your power shine._"

Aku merasakan rambutku berubah menjadi emas yang lebih terang. Bahkan menyala, dan bertambah panjang! Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutku?

"_Make the clock—_" ia memotong rambutku sedikit, lalu terpekik kaget. Tapi dengan suara kecil, seperti bisikan.

Sedangkan rambutku yang dipotongnya berubah warna menjadi warna coklat sampai ke akar rambut. Cahaya dari rambutku pun mulai redup. Dan wajahnya pun terlihat kesal.

Wanita itu pun, menggendongku dan menculikku dari istana. Tapi mana kumengerti? Saat itu aku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti banyak hal. Ngomong saja mungkin masih remidi.

Pengawal kerajaan itu mencari dan terus mencari. Tapi mereka tak pernah menemukan sang putri.

Di hutan yang dalam. Di atas menara yang tinggi. Tanpa pintu. Oke ini gila, sungguh.

Aida membesarkanku disana layaknya aku seorang anak.

Ia menyisir rambutku dengan sayang, sambil aku menyanyikan lagu favoritnya yang biasa ia nyanyikan. Dan ya! Rambutku bercahaya dan bertambah panjang seiring waktu.

Aida telah menemukan '**magic flower**' baru miliknya. Tapi kali ini, ia harus benar-benar, menyimpannya, agar jangan sampai orang-orang menemukanku.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi keluar? Untuk main mungkin?" Tanyaku.

Aida masih menyisir rambutku. "Diluar sana tidak baik, sayang. Banyak orang jahat dan egois. Kau harus tetap disini, karena disini aman. Mengerti?"

"Ya, Aida-san" jawabku sekenanya. Kenapa aku tidak memanggilnya mama? Dua hal. Satu, ia tidak ingin dipanggil mama. Dua, ia terlihat seperti kawin muda. Maksudku lihat wajahnya. Dan, tambahan. Sepertinya dia dicampakkan oleh pacarnya.

Tapi jendela menara itu tidak bisa menyimpan segalanya. Setiap tahun, kerajaan itu masih merayakan perayaan ulang tahun sang putri sambil terus berharap untuk kembalinya sang putri, kelak.

Dan, aku selalu melihatnya. Setiap tahun.

Lebih Menariknya lagi, tepat saat hari ulang tahunku pula.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

**Kurono No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**But this fic is my own fic, with Tangled Disney plot-story  
><strong>

**Hope you like it!**

.

.

Kadal kecil berjalan asik di depan jendelaku, lalu mencari tempat persembunyian, begitu aku membuka jendela tersebut.

"Yah, kurasa pascal tidak bersembunyi disini~." Kataku, menggurau. Sebenarnya aku tahu, kalau kadal itu, sebut saja pascal, temanku, bersembunyi di balik pot, di sudut jendelaku.

Rambutku menyusuri keluar jendela dan menangkap kaki pascal. Lalu menariknya. "Kena kau!"

"22 poin untukku! Mau main lagi?"

Wajahnya cemberut kesal. Kurasa ia bosan.

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Ia terlihat senang mendengar ucapanku. Langsung, ia menunjuk kearah luar menggunakan ekornya, dengan antusias.

"...ntahlah, kurasa tidak. Aku suka disini, dan kau pun juga."

Ia melirik kearahku dengan tatapan mengejek, seakan-akan ia hendak mengatakan "dasar payah!" kearahku.

"Ayolah Pascal, disini tidak begitu buruk kok." Aku menaruh pascal di tanganku mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Aku berlarian, dan sekarang mendapati diriku berada diatas kayu-kayu penyangga atap menara.

Aku melemparkan beberapa rambutku yang panjang untuk menangkap tuas diujung sana, dan turun ke lantai bawah. Serius. Aku malas menggunakan tangga. Dan juga tangga tidak setinggi itu.

Aku bersenandung senang. "_Seven a.m., the usual morning line up._"

"_Start on the chores, and sweep till the floor's all clean._" kuambil sapu, dan mulai menyapu lantai yang berdebu.

"_Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up._

_Sweep again and by then it's, like, 7:15_."

Aku pergi ke ruanganku, untuk mengambil buku yang dibelikan Aida-san. Dua atau tiga selebihnya untuk dibaca. "_And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three._"

"_I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery._

_I'll play guitar and knit and cook and basically._

_Just wonder when will my life begin?_

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking._

_Papier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess._

_Pottery and ventriloquy, candle-making._

_Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch. Take a climb, sew a dress._

_And I'll reread books, if I have time to spare._

_I'll paint the walls some more, im sure there's room somewhere._

_And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair._

_Stuck in the same place I've always been._

_And I'll keep wondering and wondering and wodering and wondering._

_When will my life, begin?_

_Tomorrow night._

_The lights will appear_

_Just like they do_

_On my birthday, each year_

_What is it like_

_Out there where they glow_

_Now that im older._

_Mother might just let me go_"

**ヽ(´ω｀*)**

Sedangkan ditempat lain.

Tiga orang pemuda, yang satu berambut _blond_ keemasan, satunya biru gelap, dan yang satu lagi merah gelap.

Sepertinya mereka pencuri. Karena kalau tidak mereka tidak perlu bertamu lewat atas atap.

Mereka menyelinap dengan sangat lincah dari atap ke atap yang lainnya. Terlihat...pro.

"Whoa, ini keren sekali ssu!"

"Woi, Coppie, cepetan, keburu ketauan!" Teriak pemuda dengan surai biru gelap itu. Sebut saja Aomine.

"Tunggu ssu! Oke, aku udah biasa liat ini. Dan, ini semakin membuatku gila! Aku ingin mempunyai istana ssu!"

"Kita lakukan pekerjaan ini. Dan kau bisa beli istanamu sendiri." Aomine menyeringai kesal, lalu menarik kerah bajuku kasar.

Menit berikutnya, pemuda dengan surai blond turun dari atas atap dengan ikatan tali dipinggangnya, sedang Aomine dibantu temannya yang berambut merah, Kagami yang urusan mengulurkan tali dan menariknya.

Dan tidak diragukan lagi. Mereka pencuri professional.

Saat pemuda blond itu, coppie, menyentuh mahkota yang dikawal penjaga yang bejibun minta ampun. Salah satu penjaga itu bersin. Biasanya pertanda buruk, dan biasanya kalau di film sang pencuri akan terlihat kaget dan lain-lain akhirnya ditangkap pengawal.

Tapi berbeda dengan coppie. "Demam flu?" Tanyanya polos.

"Yea" reflek si pengawal menjawab, tidak sadar. Detik berikutnya baru ia sadar, kalau seseorang telah mencuri mahkota kerajaan!

"Bisakah kau membayangkan aku di istana ku sendiri ssu? Karena aku bisa membayangkannya sekarang!"

**( ´･ω･`)**

"Hari ini, hari besar Pascal! Aku akan menanyakan hal itu padanya!" Seruku pada Pascal.

"Rapunzel!" Terdengar suara teriakan wanita dari bawah sana. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Aida-san.

"Turunkan rambutmu!"

Aku menarik nafasku pelan. "Tepat pada waktunya!"

Pascal tersenyum senang, "ya ya, aku tau. Pergilah, jangan sampai ia melihatmu."

"Aku datang!" Seruku, sambil mengikatkan rambutku, yang panjangnya astaga, sampe tumpeh-tumpeh(?), sehingga terjuntai jatuh ke bawah.

Begitu Aida-san menarik rambutku, aku menarik rambutku seakan-akan aku menarik katrol sumur. Meskipun aku tak tau seperti apa sumur yang sebenarnya.

Tubuh Aida-san cukup berat. Butuh usaha keras untuk menariknya keatas. Tapi detik berlalu, dan akhirnya pun ia sudah diatas. Sungguh, makan sapi kah dia diluar sana? Berat sekali tubuhnya! Kalau Aida-san kambing, mungkin sekarang sudah di kurbankan.

Sayangnya dia bukan kambing. Sayangnya.

"Aida-san, aku tau kau **anti-mainstream**. Tapi tolong. Buat pintu untukmu masuk kesini."

"Ah itu tidak bisa! bagaimana kalau ada pencuri masuk?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi, curiga. "Memang pencuri tidak bisa manjat sampai jendela?"

"Kalau di tempat ini takkan ada yang berani. Ngomong-ngomong, kau hebat bisa mengangkatku setiap hari seperti itu tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Kau kelihatan lelah sayang."

Dalam hati aku merutukinya. 'Siapa yang tidak lelah kalau disuruh mengangkat kambing segendut kau' batinku.

Ingin kuucapkan tapi tak tega, karena dia yang selalu merawatku selama ini.

Aida pergi ke kaca dekat jendela. "Aida-san, kau tau besok adalah hari spesial?" Tanyaku tepat dibelakangnya.

"Oh! Rapunzel," ia menarikku berdiri di sebelahnya, lalu merangkul pundakku, "kau tahu apa yang aku lihat? Aku melihat gadis yang cantik, kuat, dan percaya diri. Oh lihat kau disitu juga!" Lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan.

Kurasa ia benar mengenai dunia diluar sana itu jahat. Lihat saja, pikirannya saja sudah tak waras sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, berhentilah berpikir terlalu serius sayang." Lanjutnya, masih tertawa.

Kalian lihat kan? Aida-san sudah tidak waras.

"Eer—jadi, Aida-san, tadi aku bilang, kalau besok—"

"Rapunzel, aku merasa tidak enak badan. Bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu itu untukku sayang? Setelah itu kita bicara."

"Oh, okay!" Seruku dengan antusias.

Aku menyiapkan kursi besar untuknya, lalu berlari mengambil kursi kecil untukku dan memberikannya sisir.

Aku menyanyikan lagu favoritnya dengan tempo yang cepat. Rambutku, mulai bercahaya. Ia terlihat gelagapan melihatku seperti ini. "Rapunzel!" Serunya.

"Jadi, Aida-san, tadi aku mengatakan kalau besok adalah hari spesial dan kau tidak meresponku. Jadi aku akan memberitahuku, besok hari ulang tahunku!" Seruku penuh antusias, sambil memeluk lengan kiri, Aida-san.

"Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku sangat ingat, ulang tahunmu itu tahun lalu."

'Ulang tahunmu juga tahun lalu, dan tahun ini kau juga akan mengalaminya. Kalau bukan begitu bukan ulang tahun namanya.' Batinku kesal.

Aku hanya tersenyum lebar, "itulah hal yang menarik mengenai ulang tahun, Aida-san!"

Lalu senyuman itu leleh digantikan dengan tatapan sedih memelas kearahnya. "Aida-san, aku akan berumur 18, jadi aku ingin meminta..." aku menghela nafasku. "Apa yang aku dambakan saat ulang tahunku kali ini."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mendambakannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu sih..." Gumamku.

"Rapunzel, tolong hentikan gumaman blah-blah-blah-mu itu. Itu sangat mengganggu!—aku hanya bercanda, kau imut, aku sayang padamu."

Aku menghela nafas sekali lagi. Aku melihat, Pascal merayap di dekat tungku api, dan menyuruhku untuk terus mengatakan hal itu pada Aida-san. Seakan-akan ia mengatakan "sekarang, atau tidak selamanya."

Aku menghirup nafasku perlahan, lalu membuangnya. "Aku ingin melihat cahaya yang beterbangan!"

Aida-san mengejang. "Apa?"

"Aku berharap kau mau mengajakku untuk melihat cahaya yang beterbangan." Aku membuka gorden diatas tungku. Disana, aku melukis, diriku duduk diatas rumput hijau, ditemani pohon-pohon rindang, sambil menatap kearah langit biru malam yang cerah dengan kerlipan-kerlipan cahaya terbang menghiasi langit.

"Oh, maksudmu, bintang~"

"Bukan! Maksudku, aku selalu melihat bintang setiap malam. Tapi yang satu ini berbeda. Mereka selalu muncul setiap saat hari ulang tahun ku, Aida-san! Aku merasakan bahwa...itu ditujukan padaku, dan aku uh—ingin melihatnya secara langsung bukan dari jendela saja. Aku harus tau, apa itu sebenarnya."

Aida-san pergi kearah jendela, tidak tertarik mendengar kalimatku sama-sekali. "Kau ingin pergi keluar?"

Ia tertawa kecut. "Tidak boleh."

* * *

><p>ah:'3 kayaknya ini bakal update lama:'3 karena gue ori dari filmnya dan tambahan-tambahan lainnya~<p>

ya itu aja sih dari gue hari ini:'3

Happy reading, see you next chapter!


End file.
